


Are You Serious?

by AlwaysACuteMess



Series: Dream With Me [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Sexual Harassment, pre-existing relationship, protective, some douchebag boy being a douchebag boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysACuteMess/pseuds/AlwaysACuteMess
Summary: On a day that is becoming increasingly harder to enjoy, the straw that breaks the camel's back is a random douchebag who thinks women are his property. Today, unfortunately, that's you.





	Are You Serious?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for lolurnotdanavidan on tumblr!

Yvette’s wedding was only a couple weeks away now, and while you had already RSVP’ed quite some time ago, actually getting an outfit to wear had been a challenge. Not really so for you, but for Dan who self-admittedly didn’t really have anything too nice (or nice enough, as he’d torn a sleeve on his last suit shirt. How he got through adult life dressing like… well.. _Dan_ was a mystery sometimes). So he had been all for shopping. _Getting_ him into a store, however, finding time in his already incredibly busy schedule to do some dual shopping for a matching color suit and dress had been tough.

It wasn’t his lack of willingness, or even lack of interest, he really had wanted to go, but things kept coming up. It was why he never promised a solid day, just always “we’ll see” or “ _maybe_ this day”. But once he had finally actually promised you some time, he found it and didn’t waver. It was what brought you both to a store, not exactly the highest of high-end but it wasn’t a big box retailer either. Somewhere right in the middle felt appropriate for a classy wedding, and your budget (even when Dan protested he was going to pay for his own things- and yours, too, if he could).

The next challenge was finding something he liked. For his usual carefree demeanor, Dan had come with his pickiest attitude. Something you were both amused and softly annoyed by. If it weren’t for his charming smile and sweet giggles going through rack after rack, you’d have given up by now. But he made shopping fun, even when he was being difficult. He wanted something blue, this you understood even without him mentioning it. His favorite color, and not enough of it in his actual wardrobe. You could wear a blue dress, that was fine. But the _shade_ of blue, the cut of shirt and suit jacket, those were difficult things for him. Moreover, getting a shirt that actually fit the way he liked it was also proving quite a task.

He’d been in and out of the nearby dressing rooms several times, and at this point you were resolved to picking the first thing you saw off a hanger when it came time to pick your dress just to get out of the store. It was still nice shopping with him, it was nice spending time with him. But shopping for a suit shouldn’t have taken this long. The next dress shirt seemed incredibly promising, you’d spotted it hanging on its own behind a line of lilac shirts. Misplaced, and seemingly one of a kind. A nice blue ombre shirt that faded from dark to light. His eyes had brightened up, that tell-tale happy grin on his face as soon as you’d shown it to him. Now you just had to pray it fit.

While he walked off to go try it off, you moved away just a few feet to the section of the store with rack after rack of ties. All sorts of fabric, colors, and designs. A few caught your eye and your interest, but you didn’t feel like pulling any from their spots. You’d instead wait for Dan to come out so you could make a decision together. After all, a tie would be far easier than everything else you’d been through today.

Just as you brushed your fingers over a light sky-blue silk skinny tie, another hand very purposefully reached to touch over yours. “You have great taste.” The voice was alarming in that you really would have preferred not to be bothered- and you would have especially preferred not to be touched by random strangers. And while you assumed it may have been a sales person trying to gauge if you and Dan were stealing things after being around for so long, you were unnerved to see just random guy standing in front of you. Immediately you shifted away, words not coming, so he spoke again. “That one’s nice. Are you shopping for me? For our future date?”

“I’m um- no- I’m shopping for somebody else.” _Leave me alone, leave me alone, leave me alone._ You didn’t want to be rude, but already your heart was hammering away. You just had to hope the guy wouldn’t make a scene and take the hint.

“You sure? Who you here with, huh?” Hint clearly **not** taken as he moved in again, causing you to step back to create some space, feeling all the more uncomfortable.

“I’m with my-...” The words died in your mouth.

Did this count as a situation where you could say you were with Dan? Dan was your boyfriend, of course. But… that wasn’t _public._ That was **private.** What if this guy was a fan? What if he recognized Dan when he came out- and where was Dan? How long did it take to try on a shirt? You needed him. You needed to get out of here. Get away from this guy.

“Uh huh. Nobody, huh?” Seizing your momentary stall, draping his arm over one of the tie racks, nearly enveloping you in his presence. You took a step back yet again. “Here with some fuckboy _friend_ , I bet. Why not get out of here? I’ve got a Corvette in the parking lot. You like shopping? I own a nice dress store. I mean that thing you’ve got on- it looks real nice on your body. Props. But I could let you walk in and pick something way nicer out. _Expensive._ ” He reached forward, trying and failing to touch your hip (thanks to another shift in your stance) and instead settled to raising his hand up to tug your sleeve. “You got expensive tastes? I could show you what that’s like.”

“Don’t touch me.” It came out soft, and you wished you had enough energy to force your voice harder. But all of it was being expended on holding off your shaking.

“Come on. Don’t be like that. Alright- what about your phone number? I’ll take your phone number. That’s nothing. We don’t even have to do anything today.” He just kept coming at you.

_Leave me alone.  
**Leave me alone.** _

You could hear it in your head, but it wasn’t coming out. He just kept talking over you every time you thought you could say it. Reaching up again, you missed what he said, but he put his hand on your shoulder and you jerked back again. “Please stop.” This at least made its way out, and you were seriously considering fleeing and sitting in the car. You could text Dan to let him know what had happened-

He’d come out of the changing room happily, humming to the music playing over the store speakers, relieved he finally found a shirt that both of you had liked and that fit him well. But that contentment withered and died the second he saw you and some strange dude standing uncomfortably close. Anxiety washed over. Memories of times _very_ long ago. A younger, extremely unconfident, boy emerging. One he couldn’t seem to get rid of completely. One that witnessed girlfriends in school flirt with other boys, girlfriends in bars kiss other dudes, girlfriends just not that interested in him. Just relationships that made him too aware he was meek and undesirable.

But that wasn’t him anymore.  
And that wasn’t what was happening.

It was an uncomfortable feeling for him, feeling anger pour over as he watched this guy reach out to touch you, and watch you jerk back. He was glad he’d changed out of the dress shirt and not come out in it, and he adjusted his leather jacket, setting his shoulders back as he walked over, taking up your side, putting just a little bit of a barrier between you and the guy without actually turning his back to him. Relief flooded over you, and you just barely resisted the urge to reach out to him for comfort. His voice was both a welcome familiarity, and yet different than you were used to. Not exactly tight, but low and directive. “Hey, this one fits really nice. I think the dark suit jacket and pants on the other rack will go good, let’s grab ‘em.”

“Uh. Excuse me. I’m talking to her. Who the fuck are you?” Clearly offended anyone would cut in on a girl he was _so close_ to having sex with. Clearly.

Dan turned, focusing all his attention on the other man- boy, more like it, _clearly_ \- glad that he had more than a few inches on the kid. With that straight posture, and unfamiliar warning glance he hoped was coming off well in his eyes (god forbid he was coming off like he was giving the guy bug-eyes or something), he offered a smile that belied the rest of his confident posture and tone. “I’m her boyfriend, actually. And I think you should probably leave her alone.”

The kid screwed his features in an unimpressed twist, “Are you fucking serious?”

At that Dan tilted his head to really emphasize the height difference between them, looking down at him over the top of his glasses, one brow arched. “ _Are you_?” Making sure his tone was just chilling enough. Channeling that scary anger his character Alex had used once or twice in Good Game. Acting lessons had come in handy for more than one thing in his life.

And while Dan was nervous this wouldn’t go his way and the guy would smell the non-confrontational spirit rolling off him, or the anxiety that he was desperately trying to hide, having to stare each other down as the guy was clearly weighing his options, he turned away with a disgusted scoff finally. “What the fuck ever. She’s an ugly- you’re an ugly bitch anyway. You can have her.” As if he was letting Dan take you like a consolation prize.

You both let him go, Dan not finding any more confrontation necessary (seeing as that guy was not even worth either of your time) and when he was finally far enough away, you reached for Dan’s hand. Just seeking out what minimal comfort he’d allow in such a public space. To your surprise, his arms came around you instead, holding you close. While you wanted to find easy solace in his embrace, you couldn’t help but ask, “Is this okay?”

“It’s fine. I’m sorry that fucking happened. Dudes are the fucking worst.” Grumbling as well as sounding genuinely upset as he hugged you just a little bit tighter.

“You’re not, though.” Often an exception to many perceived ill behaviors of his gender, muffled as you tilted your head up closer towards his chest. “Thanks for saving me...” You savored the moment as long as he’d let it last, which was of course just too short no matter how long it had actually gone on for. When he pulled back you smiled wearily up at him, feeling like that was the last of what you could handle for today. “You like the shirt?”

"Any time." Lifting his hand, he gave your cheek an affectionate brush with the back of his fingers, his smile warm and reassuring. “And- yeah. I can get everything else later if you wanna check out and head home.” Already knowing where you were-

But maybe it was him, too. Worn down from acting tough. Worn out from those roiling emotions that came with seeing you being treated like a piece of meat. Inexperienced anger. Draining him of his last ounce of energy. “Yeah. Thanks.” He just nodded to this and the two of you went to stand in line. While there you laid your head on his arm, chancing things, but another sweet surprise found you when he put his arm around you.

The public rules seemed to be thrown out, if only just for now.  
He just wanted the assurance of having you close. Knowing you were safe with him.  
Protected.  
And you enjoyed feeling exactly that for as long as he’d let you.


End file.
